Naruto Reborn: Shinobi to Digidestined
by Kits-Revolution
Summary: When Naruto sacraficed himself at the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War he didn't know he'd be reborn centuries later. And as a digidestined with Kyuubi as his partner. -Warning Fem Taichi,Minato and Kushina are alive- -Temporary HIATUS-
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON**

* * *

NARUTO REBORN: SHINOBI TO DIGIDESTINED

CHAPTER 1 – THE END OF NARUTO AND SASUKE

-VALLEY OF THE END-

"SASUKE STOP THIS!" a voice could be heard along with the clangs of metal hitting metal. Because two former best friends/rivals fought each other it was the ending of 'The 4th Great Shinobi War'. Naruto stood on the one side of the valley and his best friend Sasuke on the other.

"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE IDIOT TO TRY AND 'SAVE' ME HUH, NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto.

"SASUKE STOP EVERYONES ALREADY GONE !" he responded and he was right Konoha 12, Tsunade, Konohamaru, old man Teuchi, and Ayame, all gone. When Sasuke started to laugh like a maniac, he felt tears gather in his eyes knowing what he'd have to do.

"KUFUFUFU DOBE IT'S FAR TOO LATE AND WE ALREADY KNEW THE NEXT TIME WE'D MEET BOTH OF US WOULD DIE!" Sasuke yelled with a crazed look in his eyes.

-FLASHBACK-

"So Sasuke did you see what was in my heart? You saw it didn't you? The next time we fight, we're both going to die." Naruto said as he looked into Sasukes cold eyes.

-FLASHBACK END-

"I-I remember….WHICH IS WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS!" Naruto shouted as tears streamed down his face. ' I'm so sorry.' He suddenly disappeared then reappeared behind Sasuke. She used Kyuubis chakra to hold him down while she did hand signs to summon 'someone'. "D-dobe what do you think you're doing?" was the last thing Sasuke said before Kyuubi sent a shock through his system making him go unconscious. Just as Naruto summoned the shinigami.

"Naruto why have summoned me?" he asked

"P-please just finish us I… I've lost everything there's no one left." Naruto begged while crying. The shinigami nodded and granted Narutos wish. With that Naruto fell to the ground and with his last breath he whispered:

"In the end I wasn't able protect my precious people." And his life ended as it started to rain, his smile would not be seen for a long time.

**-With Kyuubi-**

**"Kit we will meet again, just...wait." **were Kyuubis last words as he died with Naruto.

_In the end I couldn't protect them or keep my promise. If I had another chance I would give it all I've got to protect them and make my promises always come through._

**AW NARUTO'S DEAD BUT HE WILL COME BACK MANY~ YEARS LATER AND SO WILL KYUUBI SO PLEASE WAIT FOR THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER 1~ ^.^**


	2. Kitmon DIGITAL WORLD!

Alright this is the official chapter 1 for this story so please enjoy it~ ^.^

_**-Naruto's Dream & POV-**_

_CLANG_

_On a battlefield the sound of metal against metal could be heard. Bodies of shinobi and kunoichi lie around the field either injured, dead, or on the verge of death. I was fighting some guy with black hair shaped like a ducks ass, pale skin, and red eyes with a weird mark I them. He wore a short sleeved black shirt that zipped up in the front with a red and white fan on the back, black pants with a purple straw rope around his waist, weird black sandals, and in his hands he held a katana._

_My blood red hair clung to my forehead with sweat, and my vermillion eyes focused on the guy in front of me. I wore a black and orange unzipped jacket, over a fishnet shirt, orange pants, and black sandals like the guy in front of me, I tightened my grip on the trench knife in my hand._

_We then both jumped back then attacked each other for the last time, one of us is going to die. I can't die yet I have someone waiting for me. Then we stood a few feet away from each other backs toward one another then, he fell onto the ground face first, he was dead my trench knife was buried in his back._

_And I kneeled on the ground panting like crazy with my head bowed._

"_NARUTO!" I heard a voice call out my name I looked up to see the girl I'm in love with. Her brown ankle length hair was in two low pigtails with nothing holding them and swayed behind her as she ran towards me, her brown eyes shown worry and were brimmed with tears, she wore a blue sleeveless shirt that showed her flat stomach, dark blue shorts with a bright yellow star on the corner, white fingerless gloves, and sandals like mine only hers were blue and thigh-high. _

"_H-hey - are you okay?" I asked while I stood up and realized she only reach my shoulder. When she was close enough she jumped into my arms, I wrapped my arms around her waist while she clung onto my shirt and buried her head into my chest while tears streamed down her face._

"_- I'm alright really." I told her in a attempt to stop her tears. I hated to see her cry it was nothing like her real self she was always cheerful and strong, but when she cries she looks so sad and broken. I put a hand on top of her head I pulled her head away from my chest gently and looked her in the eye so she could see I spoke only the truth._

_She just looked away from me with a bright blush staining her cheeks, her blush got brighter as I wiped the tears from her eyes. Then I cupped her cheek, making her look at me._

"_I told you I'd make it out alive, love." I told her as she leaned into to the warmth of my hand, I leant down to kiss her, our lips were inched apart-_

"**NARUTO WAKE UP!"**

_**-Narutos dream end-**_

I groaned as I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the girl from my dream only now her shirt had sleeves with a orange star on both, her shorts were brown and no longer had a star on them, she wore blue and white shoes, her gloves had fingers now, she had goggles on her head, and she had a huge grin on her face.

"T-TAICHIRO!" I exclaimed with a bright blush on my face, I have a huge crush on her, what guys wouldn't she was beautiful, her brown eyes were full of happiness and excitement.

_**-Pause Story-**_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm nine years old, I'm currently wearing a shirt like the guy from my dream except mine is sleeveless and orange with blue cherry blossom petals on the front, black cargo pants, and blue and white shoes. I have no siblings and I love foxes, ramen, a-and Taichiro. My mom is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and my dad is Minato Namikaze my mom owns one of the best ramen shops in the city, while my dad is in the air force.

_**-Resume Story-**_

"Come outside Naruto it actually snowed." She said cheerfully, she pulled me by my hand out the cabin before I could respond. She wasn't joking snow covered the ground and branches on the trees then I noticed 6 people ahead of us.

Matt a blonde guy the same age as Taichiro he has blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless green turtleneck, blue jeans, brown gloves, and brown boots. I don't like him much he's too close to Taichiro if you ask me.

T.k. is my age he has blonde hair under a green hat and, blue eyes. He wore and green long sleeve shirt, tan shorts and, green and white shoes. He's Matts younger brother, my best friend, and I'm not around to see what's going on between Taichiro and Matt he'll tell me since he knows I love Taichiro.

Sora a girl Matts age she has brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue helmet, a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, pink gloves, and black shoes. She's okay I guess, she gets along with Taichiro and Matt pretty well, she found out I love Taichiro so she teases me now and then.

Mimi another girl Sora's age she has brown orangish hair and light brown eyes. She wore a pink cowgirl hat, a red dress with a brown belt and gold buckle, she had brown gloves, and white shoes. If I'm not paying attention she'll try to 'dress me up', so I learned to run from her and hide behind Taichiro,_ Matt_, or Sora.

Joe a dude the same age as Mimi has blue hair and black eyes. He wore a short sleeved white collared shirt under a yellow sleeveless sweater vest, tan shorts, glasses, a green watch on his left wrist. A yellow sweatband on his right wrist, and red and white shoes. He always carries a medical kit around I need it _sometimes_ since I almost always fall out of trees.

Izzy I think he's a little younger than Joe he has red hair and black eyes. He wore a long sleeve orange collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, greenish shorts, yellow gloves, and violet shoes. He always has his computer, and is a little close to Taichiro but he's okay in my book.

One minute I was paying attention to them, next I was staring at the sky in awe like the others.

It was beautiful the colors seemed to wave in the sky like a flag in the wind.

"It's beautiful, magical even." Mimi said.

"Yeah." Matt whispered.

"Yeah... what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe and aurora." Sora said answering Izzy's question.

"You mean the north light that's impossible you see that in Alaska we're way too far south." Izzy said to Sora.

"Yeah well tell that to the snow." Sora responded.

"Well it's pretty freakin' awsome in my opinion." I said with a goofy grin on my face.

"I think we all better get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." Joe said worried as usual.

"What's this? The sky is like short circuiting_."_Matt said as he focused on the sky.

Grr, he was right a green spot seemed to grow in the sky.

"What is that thing?" I asked as I leaned forward trying to get a better look at it.

Then 8 _lights_ came out of the sky we all gasped, because they're all headed for US.

_**CRASH**_

They all hit the ground one in front of each of us, I fell forward onto _something_ and it sure wasn't snow. When I looked up I saw Sora standing up, T.k. being helped by Matt, Mimi was on her knees holding her hat, and Izzy and Joe were sitting on their butts, I didn't see Taichiro anywhere now I'm worried. That was until something under me moved I looked down and saw Taichiro staring at me, once I realized I was _on top_ of Taichiro I scrambled off her blushing bright as my hair. Sora said something but I didn't hear her I was watching Taichiro stand up, she didn't seem upset, good for me. Then a device that reminded me of a game, came out of each hole in the ground they began to float higher until we all grabbed the one in front of us.

"What..are these?" Sora asked as she stared at the device in her hands.

"My guess it's some kind of digital remote control." Izzy said as stared at his also.

"No instructions?" I asked.

"SURFS UP!" Taichiro exclaimed as a huge wave of water went up into the sky, before I knew we were all falling in the wave-that now reminded me of a waterfall- screaming. Before I blacked out.

**Destination: Unknown, Time: Later**

_Kit..._

_Kit..._

_WAKE UP NOW!_

I woke up by something heavy landing on my stomach, it knocked the wind out of me.

"GAH, WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I sat up and felt the thing that landed on my stomach land on my lap.

"About time you woke up." I heard a squeaky voice say I looked down and saw a blood red fox with vermillion eyes look up at me.

"GAH Y-YOU JUST TALKED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before I was hit on the back of my head.

"Shut up kit your loud." The fox said as it narrowed its eyes. I just gulped and stuttered a soft sorry, I may love foxes, but this is just to freaky.

"W-who or what are you and where am I?" I asked, the fox smirked before it pointed its stubby paw at me and said:

"I'm a digimon a.k.a digital monster, Kitmon to be exact, and your in the digital world kit." The fox now known as Kitmon said in one breath.

"Digimon?"

"Un, digital monster. Don't you have to find your friends?" I stared at Kitmon for moment my mind was processing what he said until.

"TAICHIRO!" I yelled before I ran in a random direction hoping to find Taichiro or T.k. I didn't even notice Kitmon was clinging onto the back of my shirt.

**3 Hours Later**

I'm still running, I'm still looking for Taichiro and the others but I'm now being chased by a digimon while screaming at the top of my lungs.

_**ROAR**_

I stumbled and fell, I turned over on my back and watched Growlmon get closer to me with its jaws wide open.

"KIT!" I heard Kitmon yell as he jumped in front of me then he lunged at Growlmon. What is he suddenly suicidal, Growlmon is much bigger and obviously stronger.

"NO KITMON COME BACK!" I yelled as tears found their way to the corners of my eyes. For some reason the thought of losing Kitmon made me want to cry.

Suddenly the device from earlier that was in my pocket started to glow, the sky turned black and a light came down on Kitmon. Suddenly Kitmon took on a humanoid form he was still blood red with vermillion eyes, but he was bigger than me.

_**Kitmon digivolve to...KYUMON**_

"**HELLS FIRE!**" Kyumon yelled as fire covered his arms then he swung his arms down and the flames flew at Growlmon. The flames hit Growlmon and must've burned it really bad, it started to shrink as it roared. The flames died and Growlmon was now Gulimon who was unconcious.

"Hey, kit are you okay?" Kyumon asked as he kneeled in front of me with a grin on his face and his arm up-like when a person flexes their muscle-.

"Hehe, you bet." I responded with a fox like grin on my face as I wrapped my arm around his.

OFFICIAL END 1

I may not update my stories as much as hope for the next month. I have a lot of tests and homework in school lately and I need to get a B or A in one of my classes. But I'll try to type my stories when I get the chance. One of my teachers in freakin' awsome so I may have time to type in her class since our class is ahead of the others.-Boyish grin-

**Till next tmie: BUONO** **ARRVEDERCI ^.^**


	3. Authors Thanks and A SpoilerI think

Disclaimer-I do **not** own Naruto or Digimon.

* * *

Voi sapere cosa,(1) 2 reviewers gave me awsome ideas.

I want to thank Lotto2355 for giving me the idea for Naruto and T.K being the same age.

And I also want to thank Volos for giving me a Naruto and Kyuubi fusion idea (I totally forgot about that in season 4).

Thanks for the ideas you two.

* * *

P.S.- Suggestions are welcome (If I can't make them work in this story I'll try to put them in the sequel).

**(1)- You know what.**

**Till then: Arrivederci**


	4. Together Again After A Battle

Disclaimer-I do **not** own Naruto or Digimon

-With Taichiro & the others, Taichiro's POV-

This is weird, my friends and I were sent to a weird place known as the digital world. Where I met some weird yet kinda cute creature. And Matt, Sora, T.k, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy have one to but, I'm not sure about Naruto. Matter of fact I have no idea where he is or if he has one of the creatures that call themselves digital monsters a.k.a digimon, I hope he's alright.

Well earlier we were chased by a digimon known as Kuwagamon he nearly had my head. The little digimon protected us and they transformed a.k.a digivolved, they saved our lives. But we still fell off a cliff.

Anyway right now my friends (minus Naruto) and I are sitting on a beach watching Joe attempt to dial someone but the payphones aren't working. We all attempted to call someone earlier but we all got some weird answer and I knew something was wrong, that or mom flipped.

"Very curious ,does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." I answered him.

"No what number or how many times he dials those phones aren't going to work." Matt said with his hands on his hips.

"Well I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." I said as I stood up.

"Hey wait a minute." Matt said and I turned to look at him. "Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call into us."

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." I told him with my eyebrow raised while I attempted to get the sand out of my hair.

"I'm gonna stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides everyone could use a little rest." he said.

I looked at T.k and Mimi and noticed they were groaning with hunger. Then Izzy turned to me and said:

"And I'm getting pretty hungry to." Izzy said from beside me.

"You know why, 'cause we haven't eaten anything all day." I told him as I glanced at him."Kay break time everybody."

"Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is, ah." Sora said a she reached for her back pocket but stopped . She pulled the thing off of her belt and said:

"It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp."

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." I said as I took the thing off of my waist.

"If anybody's got a pink one I'll trade." Mimi said as she looked at hers which was on the strap of her bag.

"What are they anyway?" T.k asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said with his hands on his hips _again_.

"If I could take mine apart." Izzy spoke to himself as he stared and the device in his hand before his stomach grumbled."Um that is after I get something to eat, I'm really famished."

**-With Naruto & Taichiro's POV End-** (I'm too lazy to type what the others are saying right now.)

"Where are they?" Naruto asked himself as he walked through the forest trying to his friends. While Kyumon walked behind him with a bored look on his face and his arms folded behind his head. He rolled his eyes skyward and thought about what Naruto muttered to himself.

'Kit mentions this 'Taichiro' every once in a while, are they... family, or..." Kyumon thought to himself.

"Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly who is this 'Taichiro' a relative, friend, or a 'lover'~?" Kyumon asked with a sly grin. And Naruto fell to the ground with a bright blush on his face.

"W-WHAT N–N-NO!" Naruto exclaimed while stuttering.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Kit." Kyumon said as he kept walking.

"I TOLD YOU SHE-"

_**ROAR**_

Naruto was interrupted by a mighty roar that was followed by a few screams and they seemed pretty close.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he looked in the direction of the screams and roar.

"Most likely your friends and a digimon." Kyumon answered as he looked in the same direction as Naruto.

'_Taichiro must be there.' _Naruto thought with a worried expression as he clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Kyumon."

"...Yeah?"

"Let's check it out."

"Heh, you got it kit." Kyumon said with a grin. Naruto jumped on Kyumon's back, then Kyumon dashed in the direction of the roar and screams.

_**Arriving at the scene & Naruto's POV**_

When Kyumon and I arrived where the roar and screams were heard the first thing I noticed was a huge digimon had a tentacle wrapped around Taichiro's waist. Then I noticed the digimon had a little dinosaur trapped under it's hand.

The dinosaur shouted:

"Digivolve!" then it was surrounded by a bright light.

**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON**

It grew to the size of a regular dinosaur and the digimon that stood on it dropped Taichiro. Greymon chuckled then the other digimon pushed itself up angrily. They stared at each other then the digimon crawled toward Greymon who grabbed and seemed to be trying to push it back.

The digimon blasted water at Greymon who spit flames back at it, water and fire combined, making a steam. They both stopped and Greymon picked the other digimon up on it's horn and tossed it the air.

"**Digi Nova Blast!**" Greymon shouted, then spat out a ball of fire which hit the other digimon and sent it a long distance away. It landed it the water with a huge splash.

Greymon started glowing and shrinking til it was at it's old size. Taichiro ran over to it as Kitmon jumped from the perch and I hopped off of his back.

"NARUTO!" I heard T.K shout. I looked to my left and saw him waving at me, I waved back and grinned.

**-Time: Later_ Destination: Same Place-**

"There's really no reason to stare here now." Taichiro said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked. Sora was by the digimon who were eating.

"So Naruto what were you doing this entire time?" T.K suddenly asked.

"...Having digimon trouble." I replied.

The others began talking about the digimon 'Shellmon' was just temporarily removed and we should leave in case he wants to come back for round 2. Joe said something about going back to the forest and Sora replied about falling off a cliff and going down a river to get here.

After a few minutes we were all walking down the beach, following Taichiro.

Naruto's eyes are red. (I just like the idea of Naruto having red hair and red eyes.)

Uhm I may name the sequel 'Naruto Reborn 2: Digidestined Again'

And thank you all for the nice reviews.

Arrivederci


End file.
